


Where My Demons Hide

by onewritergirl47



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Caring Chloe Decker, Episode: s02e06 Monster, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47
Summary: Chloe stops by the penthouse to check on Lucifer. Missing scene for 2x06.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Where My Demons Hide

To say that the Detective was worried about her partner was an understatement. He was acting strange, for lack of a better word. Lucifer was always strange but this wasn't his usual brand of Lucifer strange. He wasn't acting like himself. He didn't make his usual sarcastic remarks. Not to mention, he looked like absolute Hell. His clean, put together look was gone. Instead, he looked like a deranged animal let out of its cage. Plus, there was how reckless he was acting. He was making out with witnesses and nearly gotten himself killed. That part wasn't as unusual, but it was as if he was asking for it. Then, there had been the conversation that he had with their perp. He was drowning and as crazy as he drove her, she also really cared about him. So here she was, standing in the penthouse in an attempt to get answers.

"Lucifer, please talk to me. I just want to understand," Chloe pleaded desperately.

"Detective, don't you understand? No matter what I tell you, you won't believe me. I'm a monster. My brother Uriel is dead and it is my fault. Please just leave before you get hurt too."

Chloe pauses at Lucifer's response to her. She recalls his words from earlier. He had said that she shouldn't be so surprised by his behavior. He said that he was the Devil and that he was evil. She knew that this wasn't true. He was her partner and she knew he would never hurt her. No matter delusions went on in his head, Lucifer was not evil.

"Lucifer, you are not a monster. I know you wouldn't hurt me. What happened to your brother is terrible, but it is not your fault. "

"Detective, you don't understand. Uriel is dead because I killed him. He was coming after you and our Mother. I had made a deal with my Father to spare your life. In return, I would do him a favor. The favor was to return my mother to Hell. I found a loophole involving her staying on Earth. Uriel came to collect on my part of the deal. He had Azrael's blade with him. He planned on using it on our Mother. It wouldn't just kill her. It would completely erase her from existence. He had a plan to kill you and I couldn't let that happen. So I used the blade to kill Uriel."

"Azrael?" Chloe asked, deciding to play into his fantasy.

"She's one of my sisters. Prefers to go by Angel of Death. Bit of a tosser really," Lucifer replied, taking a swig of his drink.

Chloe nods and takes in everything he has just told her. As crazy as it all sounded, she knew that some of it had to be true. Lucifer may be many things, but he did not lie. She was just glad that he was finally opening up to her. It was a small crack in the walls he surrounded himself with, but still a crack all the same.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Too many to even count. Funny thing, celestial beings. Always off creating offspring only to abandon them for a few thousand millennia. "

"I'm sorry that your parents weren't there for you, Lucifer." Chloe replied, with a soft smile.

"Yes, well thank you Detective. I'm afraid what is done can not be undone unfortunately."

"If you ever need someone, just know I am always here for you."

"Thank you Det-..." Lucifer stops and corrects himself. "Thank you Chloe. I will keep that in mind."

"Well, I am going to head home. Are you sure you will be okay Lucifer?"

"Of course Detective. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow, Lucifer."


End file.
